Une jumelle pas comme les autres
by Yasmine0507
Summary: Voilà l'histoire de Katie Mary Cullen, venez voir, vous ne serez pas déçus par l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui revit -pour vous- les premiers instants de sa vie vampires et en plus sa découverte de sa famille actuelle -les cullens- Ses retrouvailles avec son jumeau et toutes les épreuves que sa vie lui a réservé ! Tous se passe avant Fascination et relatera les 4 Tomes differement
1. Prologue

_Coucou, voici surement une fiction écrite par mes soins. Ce prologue est court mais ça reste un prologue il ne doit pas être très long! J'ai hâte de voir vos avis qu'il soit négative ou positive. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une beta. Je voudrais que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de ce prologue mais aussi de l'idée et si l'histoire parait intéressante. Voila laissez des review et bonne lecture !  
_

**Prologue : **

_Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à la façon dont j'allais mourir mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais perdre mon âme pour me retrouver 3 jours plus tard, damnée. Immortelle, voilà ce que je suis devenue. Un vampire, un suceur de sang. N'ayez crainte votre sang ne m'intéresse guère, je suis comme dirions nous végétarienne. _

_Je suis à la recherche d'une personne qui a eu le même sort que moi, mon jumeau dans tous les sens du terme. Un vampire, lui aussi. Comment je le sais ? Je le ressens. Il y a comme une connexion entre nous. Il est vivant ! J'en oublie presque de me présenter. _

_Mon nom ? Il vous importe peu pour le moment, tous ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est que je me prénomme Katie. A quoi je ressemble ? Mon physique est parfait comme tout immortel. De longs cheveux couleur bronze qui retombent sur les épaules, le teint blafard, la peau plus dure que du marbre, des yeux dorés, témoins de mon régime alimentaire et je mesure dans les 1m70. Oh ! Vous pouvez me croire, si vous me voyez, vous tomberiez sous mon charme. Comme c'est ridicule de voir comme vous, mortels, pouvez attacher autant d'importance au physique. C'est tellement facile de vous rouler dans la farine, qu'on pourrait presque trouver ça drôle. Oh, bien-sûr, ceux qui boivent votre sang prennent un malin plaisir à vous faire croire que vous avez une chance avec eux, mais ce n'est pas mon genre. _

_Mon âge ? Que c'est grossier ! On ne demande jamais l'âge d'une dame. J'ai 18 ans. Ou du moins mon cœur ne bat plus depuis 1919 et à cette époque j'avais 18 ans. Ah oui ça ferait un bon titre d'article vous ne trouvez pas ? 18 ans depuis 1919 ! C'était une pointe d'humour voyons ! Je pense que j'en ai suffisamment dit sur mon compte. _

_Que pensez-vous si je vous dis que je vais vous raconter une histoire qui se finit mal ? Parce que vous pourriez croire que mon histoire se passe dans le pays des bisounours, que je vais retrouver mon frère et vivre heureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps. Non non non ça ne va pas se passer ainsi ! Je vais certes le retrouver mais la vie me réserve de nombreux challenges et ça ne va pas bien se terminer si le destin décide de me jouer un mauvais tour du nom d'amour. Accrochez-vous bien parce que mon histoire est pleine de rebondissements !_

_Merci à ma beta pour avoir corriger le tout ! _

_Voilà j'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis !_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Coucou, voilà le chapitre 1 de ma fiction j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Et surtout laissez vos avis, j'attend vos reviews._

Chapitre 1: D'une vie humaine à une vie immortelle. 

Nous sommes en 1919, ou plutôt dans mes souvenirs remontant à cette date. Dans les instants à suivre, vous allez revivre ma transformation et je peux vous dire que c'est loin d'être un bonheur.

Dans cet orphelinat, le foyer, aussi appelé salon, est une pièce confortable et chaleureuse. L'endroit est éclairé par une grande baie vitrée. La pièce est pourvue de fauteuils et de canapés dans les tons de bordeaux, de rideaux de la même couleur, d'un lustre en cristal et d'un tapis. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouve une grande et imposante cheminée, protégée par un pare-feu en fer forgé noir. À l'opposé de cette cheminée, on trouve un grand piano couleur acajou. L'ensemble fait un peu trop luxueux pour un banal orphelinat... Régulièrement, on trouve des bouquets de fleurs très parfumés, ramenés par les enfants lors de leurs promenades. Les enfants adorent le foyer en raison des divers jeux et jouets qu'on trouve dans un coffre en bois à côté du piano.

Je me suis retrouvée ici l'an dernier à la mort de ma mère, après qu'elle et mon frère aient attrapé la Grippe espagnole. J'y ai survécu, car les médecins ont trouvé un remède, mais il était trop tard pour sauver ma famille. À partir de ce moment, j'étais devenue orpheline. Quand je disais que ma vie était loin d'être rose, je ne rigolais pas.

Vous devez sûrement vous demander pour quelle raison je reste dans cet orphelinat alors que je suis majeure et que je peux partir. Bien, je pense que ce petit passage vous le montrera bien : « Il y a ceux qui sont trop bêtes pour partir et ceux qui sont condamnés à rester. Les autres finissent toujours par trouver une façon de s'en aller. » Je me classais moi-même dans ceux qui sont trop bêtes pour partir, car, oui, à cette époque, j'avais peur de ce que me réservait la vie. Après tout, elle m'avait déjà enlevé ma famille, pourquoi elle devrait s'acharner contre moi encore plus? Oui, on pouvait classer les résidents de cet orphelinat en deux types : « les bouchés et les bornés » et je faisais partie des bouchés.

Je me souviens de cette journée très clairement. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud pour rester à l'intérieur. Je me décidai à sortir prendre l'air et je m'aventurai donc dans la forêt qui entourait les environs. Je me sentais bien en forêt, comme en harmonie avec la nature, mais j'eus ce jour-là la malchance de tomber sur des créatures qui ne ressemblaient à aucun humain que j'aurais pu connaître.

Ces créatures appartenaient à des contes sûrement et aujourd'hui, je peux affirmer que dans ces contes, ces créatures étaient les méchantes. Ils surgirent un à un de la lisière, éloignés d'une dizaine de mètres chacun. Le premier mâle qui déboucha dans mon champ de vision recula immédiatement, laissant le second prendre la tête. Il se plaça en retrait du grand brun d'une façon qui ne permettait aucun doute sur l'identité du chef de leur groupe. La troisième était une femme. À cette distance, je ne distinguais d'elle que ses cheveux, d'une teinte rouge saisissante.

Ils avaient une démarche féline, se déplaçaient comme s'ils avaient constamment été à deux doigts de bondir. Ils étaient habillés en randonneurs : jeans et grosses chemises pratiques en lourd tissu imperméable. Les deux hommes avaient les cheveux coupés ras, ceux de la femme étaient parsemés de feuilles.

Le leader était de loin le plus beau avec sa peau couleur olive et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. De taille moyenne et, bien sûr, très musclé. La femme paraissait plus sauvage et, tandis que sa tignasse s'agitait sous la brise, ses pupilles ne cessaient d'aller et venir, passant entre les hommes qui me faisaient face d'une façon, il faut l'avouer, effrayante. Leurs yeux étaient différents, d'un bordeaux sombre, à la fois dérangeant et sinistre.

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment près de moi -seuls quelques mètres me séparaient de ces prédateurs-, le leader prit la parole, comme pour faire les présentations.

-Je m'appelle Laurent. Je te présente Victoria et James, ajouta-t-il en désignant ses compagnons.

-Katie, répondis-je quelque peu sur mes gardes.  
- Et bien Katie, ton sang est très attrayant et c'est lui qui nous a menés jusqu'à toi. Je vais faire simple, vu que je ne compte pas te tuer, juste boire ton sang et te laisser te transformer. Nous sommes des sangs-froids, des vampires. Tu vas en devenir un, comme ton frère. Dis-toi que la vie t'offre une seconde chance de vivre heureuse. Retrouve ton jumeau et vis ta vie, car un jour, je suis sûr, tu nous rejoindras.

Et sans crier gare, le dénommé Laurent m'a sauté dessus, plantant ses dents dans mon coup. Au fil des secondes, je sentis mon corps s'engourdir pour ne devenir qu'une masse, puis un feu se mit à se propager dans tout mon être et je sombrai dans l'inconscient. Je ne sais plus si cela a pris des minutes, des heures ou encore des jours, mais quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais échangé ma chaleur, mon âme et ma vie contre mon immortalité et une chance de retrouver mon frère.  
_

_Voilà, laissez des avis :) J'espère que ça vous plait et merci à ma beta ! _


End file.
